Okoto (Being)
Okoto was a Av-Matoran Living on the island of Metru Nui, before the Great Rescue, then on the island of Mata Nui along with the other Matoran, before being Physically changed by the Mask of Islands. He is part of Drakon1337's fanon Okoto Reforged Universe History Origins Okoto was the''' only '''Av-Matoran '''living on the island of Metru Nui, '''Though with no official records of him being even Matoran to begin with it is hard to say for certain. Despite his element being that of light, and not fire as the Matoran mask maker Vakama, Okoto was quite the craftsman. Many knew of Okoto's skill with a hammer and came to him for tools and gear, be it Toa or Matoran. Century's after The Great Rescue, Okoto awoke one night having the need to forge a mask of power, the one thing he believed only skilled mask maker could accomplish. Upon entering his workshop Okoto found a piece of an unknown material on his workbench. As he reached out and picked up the piece the Great Spirit spoke to him saying: ''"I am Mata Nui, This small fragment is but a sliver of myself, use it young Okoto to forge a mask with any one power you choose." '' Not wanting to disappoint the great spirit Okoto got to work, day and night to make the mask. The mask is forged Once Okoto had finished his work, he presented it to the Turaga. When the Turaga saw the mask they asked for a demonstration of its power. Removing his current mask Okoto put on his new mask, and within moments grew to stand a head taller than any Toa. The mask had not only made Okoto bigger, but had also done the same to his hammer, and light shield, also giving Okoto stronger and more durable armor to cover his new body. Wasting no time Okoto approached a nearby bolder, and in one fell swing, and a quick glow of the mask what was once a bolder was now a chest piece. After having seen what the mask had done to, and allowed Okoto to do, they called it the Mask of Creation for it granted the user to make any item from the most basic of materials (little did they know it could make so much more). The Turaga spent much time debating what to do with the mask. After deciding its fate, Turaga Vakama stated that it would be to dangerous to give to anyone else and thus the Turaga told Okoto to keep it, on condition he use it only to help others, and not for selfish gain. Life with the mask As time went on Okoto traveled across the Island of Mata Nui helping the Toa and Matoran. During this time he practiced with his new powers crafting many great tools and other items, till Okoto came to the edge of the Island. He spotted a small spec of land far in the distance. Taking a boat he went to the small piece of land, as soon as he stepped on the land his mask started to glow, and the Island started to grow. Mata Nui Then spoke to him, telling him that because the mask was made with a part of Mata Nui himself, with enough time and practice Okoto could make more than just tools and armor, he could make islands just as Mata Nui himself could. And with that, in secret Okoto built and boarded a ship made to let him leave the known Matoran Universe, and set off to find a far away land to use the divine power hidden in his mask and renamed to be called the Mask of Island Making. The island of Okoto is born During his travels Okoto experimented with his mask power and skills eventually being able to craft most any tool he needed from raw materials. Once he had mastered his powers Okoto felt it was time to put his mask power to its limits. He had traveled far and stopped on a small empty island to rest himself and use the full extent of the mask he wore. Lifting his hefty hammer from the boat Okoto focused and called upon the power of the mask. Lifting his mighty hammer over his head he smashed the ground with a powerful swing, and as he did his mask glowed so bright it blinded him for a moment. As soon as his hammer hit the island grew in size getting bigger every second, and as it did huge tree's grew around the island. Within moments what was once a small island barley big enough to support a small group of Matoran, was now a jungle island big enough to house the entirety of Av-Matoran twice over. Dropping his hammer, falling to his knee's and hands in exhaustion Okoto looked around at what he had made. He now realized something he had not before, Okoto's mask had the power to make a island that can support life, he had access to the a limited portion of the power of Mata Nui. Learning that using the mask's full power could easily kill him if he was not careful, Okoto spent century's gathering different elements, and using his mask's power cautiously, added to his jungle island, making a new island much like that of his old home. By the time he had finished Mata Nui had awoken, and as far as Okoto was aware left the know universe as Okoto had done almost a few millennia before. Looking over his greatest creation from atop the tallest mountain in the center of the island, Okoto was pleased with his work. He then turned his attention to boats that had started to come to shore, and he went to go greet the travelers, and to teach them the art of mask making. Life as a teacher, and guardian Upon greeting those who had arrived on his island, Okoto helped them build new homes as their old homes and island had been destroyed by a Makuta. With help from there only surviving protector, Mira, he was able to organize the villagers into different parts of the island where they fit the best. Once they were organized and settled, Okoto hand picked a small handful of craftsmen from each group of, as they had started calling themselves, Okotans. These individuals would be know by later generations as the Mask Maker Guild, and was led by Okoto himself for the first few millennia of their time on the island. After about 2 millennia the Mask Maker Guild had become self sustaining, and no longer in need of Okoto's Guidance, but they still respected any input the old mask maker offered. During this time he taught Mira how to use her elemental powers of water, and made for her a mask that granted her the ability to detect nearby Okotans and creatures. The vision One night Okoto was given a vision by the Great Beings. In the vision they reveal to Okoto why Mata Nui had given a small piece of himself to the mask maker. He was to be The Great Spirits "successor" should Makuta Teridax ever have accomplished in his plan to destroy Mata Nui. The Great Beings then explained that Okoto had used to much of the masks power in such a short time reveling why Okoto's powers were taking such a long time to return to there proper strength, and said that they would never fully return and that he would eventually die unless Okoto when into a deep slumber much like the one Teridax had put Mata Nui in. Awaking from the vision Okoto told Mira all that he had been told, and put the Mask Maker Guild in charge of the island. Okoto then vanished not long after, and has not been seen since. Abilities, Tools, and Mask powers Abilities: Once Okoto put on the Mask of Creation he gained incredible strength, and grew to be a head taller than a Toa. Tool's: He wields a large hammer used primarily for making masks, but has been known to use it in combat. To go with his hammer, Okoto uses a large shield with a gold plate in the center that can cover most of his body from attacks. Mask Powers: The Mask of Island Making grants Okoto to make any tool or armor piece from the most basic resources, and see great distances for a brief period of time. He can also call on the power of Mata Nui within the mask to make life sustaining islands, but doing so drains him of his strength and powers. Leaving him weak and defenseless. Trivia * Okoto is my Self-Moc build, and is the Mata Nui/Ekimu of my fan continuity, for both the 2001-2002, and the 2015-2016 canon.